(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a foldable table, and more particularly, to one that with first linkages, second linkages and supports being respectively pivoted to legs while tabletops being pivoted to second slide carriages for fast and easy folding of the table when its use is not required.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, most of the tables generally used are provided in fixed structure and prevented from being folded when not in use, they consumes too much space for storage or for handling. The problems become even more serious nowadays as the living space of each home is very limited. Even though there are many types of foldable tables generally available in the market, only the legs, not the tabletops are also foldable, they are incapable of minimizing the storage space, the same problems of difficult handling and consuming too much space remain unsolved.
The first purpose of the present invention is to provide to a foldable table that can be easily folded to its minimum volume for being portable and storage with the least space.